Of Sticks and Holes
by milkyxduckie
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji went out to play some pools. Perfect pair: TezuFuji


**Pairing:** Tezuka Kunimitsu x Fuji Syusuke  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to Konomi-sensei while Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other.  
**A/N:** The idea popped up in my mind at random why I was trying to cheer myself up xD. This is the unbetaed version and I have no beta-reader so yeah, there are still mistakes. I hope you will bear with them.

The scowl on Tezuka's face deepened as another ball dropped into the furthest hole. This was absolutely not what the stoic captain had anticipated.

"Syusuke, I thought you said this was your first time playing pools?", he said accusingly as raising his eyebrows staring at the honey brown haired youth who was wearing a victorious smile.

"Ah?", the other stood up straight tilting his head aside slightly as his smile widened, "then I must have left out the "with you" part."

With that, Fuji whirled around carrying his cue and walked towards the opposite side of the table's wiggling his curving arse playfully at Tezuka.

Burying his face into the palm, the captain cast out a long sigh. _He was in deep trouble._

..: Flashback :..

"Ne, Kunimitsu! Do you want to play some pools?", asked the cerulean eyed youth innocently as he encircled his arms around the brunet's neck.

"Pools?", Tezuka's brows moved upwards at the question.

The other nodded, " You know playing with sticks and holes…?"

The captain frowned at that, "I know what pools is Syusuke. But I believe they call a stick a cue in pools."

"Saa… I prefer the word 'stick'… it sounds more interesting you know, directing your long…", Fuji's right hand traced downwards the other's lean chest as the genius whispered huskily, "and hard stick…", a blush crept up on Tezuka's face when he felt the other blowing softly besides his face. Fuji's voice sounded melodically nice to his ears, "towards… my hole"

"SYUSUKE!"

"Oops… I mean some hole", the playful genius put on an apologetic smile. However, Tezuka was not convinced that was merely an accidental mistake.

"Come on Mitsu. It's just a pool game!!"

_As if it is_, Tezuka grunted silently. There would be no normal concepts in that genius mind of Fuji Syusuke, and some pool games were no exceptions.

Nuzzling his face into the brunet's neck, the smaller youth started to place small kisses on the other's collarbone as whispering 'Mitsu' over and over again.

"Syusuke…", Tezuka hissed sharply when his boyfriend took a teasing bite at his neck.

"How about this…", the cerulean eyed youth looked up and smiled brightly, "the winner will get to be the top for a week?"

Tezuka's eyebrows knitted at that.

"Then this game is nonsense. I'm always the top here.", Tezuka said as running a hand through his hair. He could sense some scheming wheels rolling in the genius's mind and there would be no way he became the victim of those.

Pushing the lean youth back slightly, Fuji pouted, "You're really ruining the fun, Mitsu! I'll just go and ask Saeki then! I bet he'd be glad to practice some of his stick controlling with me!"

Tezuka's face hardened and he grabbed the other's hands tightly as gritting his teeth, "As if you can!"

"I'm serious here, Mitsu!", two cerulean orbs had opened and were staring at Tezuka pointedly.

A sigh escaped from the stoic youth as he rubbed his forehead. He could never say no to those mesmerizing cerulean eyes, "Okay, we'll go and play some pools but I don't see any sense in the reward of topping for a week"

Another mischievous smile appeared on Fuji's face and Tezuka suddenly had a feeling that he had been trapped, "Oh what about the winner gets to be the top and the loser has to do whatever the other wants for a week?"

"Are you scheming something again, Syusuke?", the stoic youth asked pointedly

The other halted abruptly and the smile on his face widened, "I just want to have fun Mitsu… It's going to be my first time playing pools and I want to learn from the best, ne Tezuka – sensei?"

Fuji's voice lowered at the latter part and it turned to a sexy and husky one when the said youth spoke the two last words. Tezuka shifted uncomfortably as sensation washed through the stoic captain and shot straight down to his pants. How much he hated this seductive side of Fuji Syusuke.

"If you win," Fuji said softly between the kisses along Tezuka's jaw line, "I'll let you do whatever you want to me… tie me up… blindfold me… whatever you want Mitsu…"

The stoic youth started to moan as the image of naked Fuji glowing underneath the moonlight while being tied to the bedpost and speaking his name lovingly over and over again came up in his mind.

_Mitsu… ah…_

"Okay, we'll do it"

The captain noticed a trademark smile had crept up on Fuji Syusuke's face, which sent chills down his spine. Out of a sudden, Tezuka regretted not saying no.

..: End of Flashback :..

The brunet sighed as the memory came up in his mind. If he had been stronger and said no to the other no matter what, he would not have been trapped in this situation.

"Oh, another point for me!", he heard Fuji exclaiming cheerfully and humming some celebration melody.

_So much for the first time_, Tezuka grunted to nobody.

"Mitsu, you're distracted !", Tezuka looked up at Fuji's voice and he found himself staring into those gleeful cerulean orbs.

_You're so dead, Tezuka Kunimitsu._

The hidden message was transferred directly to the captain through those stares and made the said youth shiver. He would have to be the bottom for his Syusuke for a week.

The mere thought was enough to deepen the scowl on Tezuka's face as he had always been the top in the sexual relationship between two of them and they had always been contented with that arrangement. At least he was.

Not giving up that easily, the prideful captain made up his mind while taking long strides towards the sadistic genius and leaned against the table standing close to the other.

Frowning in confusion, Fuji nudged his elbow into the brunet's hip, "Mitsu, you're standing in my way!"

"Oh? I just need to stay close to see if your pose is right Syusuke. After all, you did ask me to teach you playing pools, didn't you?"

With that, Tezuka stood straight up and leaned himself closer to Fuji at the other's confused look. He hovered himself over the lithe frame while pushing the other to half bend on the table.

"Mitsu, I can pose correctly myself", said the light brown haired youth annoyed as he felt the other grinding the lower part to his behind.

"No you cannot", Tezuka whispered softly into Fuji's ears and lowered himself closer onto the said youth as his two hands covered those of Fuji's.

The genius's cheeks flushed as he realized the hardened part in Tezuka's pant was now practically directed between his buttocks and what stood between them at the moment were merely their clothes.

Fuji stuttered when feeling Tezuka's breath on his neck, "Mitsu… "

"Yes, Syusuke?", murmured the other with a low voice while making a sudden thrusting action into the smaller one's butt, which earned a gasp from the said youth.

The genius gulped sharply trying to calm himself and the hardening part in his pants down desperately, "I cannot… hit with your… hands covering mine like this…"

"Oh… my bad", the captain smirked pulling his hands back only to place them firmly on the other's small waist.

Closing his eyes, Fuji took all of his courage and mental strength to calm himself and concentrate on the ball before his eyes. He shifted his cue shaken slightly and aimed for the ball.

_Ignore Kunimitsu, ignore the hands, ignore the … oh God_, Fuji murmured when his stoic lover's hands started to sneak under his white tailored shirt and roam around his bare torso. The feeling of Tezuka's cold hands pressed against his warm skin sent some kind of pressure down straight to the brown-haired youth's pants and they got tighter.

"Just thrust your stick forward and sink the balls into the hole, Syusuke", whispered Tezuka and a smirk crept up on his face when he noticed his genius had been shifting uncomfortably as some rosy tint colored his cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, the one known as genius pulled his cue backwards slightly and thrust harshly towards the white ball, which moved fast forward and hit another one. Both of the balls ran freely on the table for a while and stopped abruptly before Fuji's disappointed eyes.

"My turn", Tezuka said with a victorious voice as standing up straight not missing the death glare from the honey brown haired youth.

"You were seducing me!", the genius said accusingly folding the arms before his chest.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows at that and his lips curved upwards to a smirk while he shrugged his shoulders, "I learn from the best"

With that, the captain walked around the table trying to find a perfect spot to claim his points. It was time he proved to his genius that he was not only good at tennis and that his stick controlling skills were much beyond those of that Saeki friend of Fuji's.

Casting out a loud humph, Fuji glared at the other who was winning back point by point as an idea popped up in his brilliant mind. And the trademark smile came back on his face.

_If his captain wanted to play pools this way, why wouldn't he?_

..: oOo :..

"I am not having any illusion, am I?"

"Ii data…"

"Buchou and Fuji-senpai… fshuuuu"

"Hoi hoi, why are Tezuka buchou and Fuji having sex with their pants on?"

..: oOo :..

I think I have failed at humor. However, I'd be really grateful if you can leave me a comment. And thank you for spending your time on this story !


End file.
